Blind
by PenTheHeart
Summary: 101 Prompt Challenge Part X. Jade/Tori /"You really are completely blind Vega," Jade laughed, leaning in to the Latina's ear, "Did you count yourself?" /


**101 Prompts Challenge**

**I read **_**Streetlights.**_

**And now I feel like an emotional wreck.**

**I assume everyone who has read it has felt this way? Yes?**

**So right now I am going to crawl in a little corner and write little shippy Jori stories as I try and remember how to function in real life again. Sounds like a good plan. **

**...They're just so perfect...**

_**Blind (AU as of Jade, Tori and Cat are friends and the guys are at their school but they're not friends.)**_

_**Ship: Jori **_

"Do you think I could ask Cat out?" Tori questioned, raising her head from the over-sized book documenting theatre history.

"Cat? Really Vega," the blue eyed girl asked incredulously, raising her pierced eyebrow at the caramel skinned girl lying on her bed with the thin-rimmed glasses perched on her nose.

"What?" the Latina protested, "Cat's lovely, she's sweet, she's friendly, she's caring, she's gorgeous, what's wrong with her?"

"She's Cat," came the lower voice of the pale girl as blunt as she could possibly be, "She's practically a pet."

"She could be my pet," Tori smirked, darting a tongue out at her younger friend.

"She would require constant babysitting, you'd be better finding yourself a guy, getting pregnant and having a baby of your own than dating Cat," Jade shrugged.

"Cat's not that bad Jade, she's really smart sometimes, she's just a little slow and secondly, ew, gross."

"You really like her?" Jade sighed, a smile playing on her lips.

Tori nodded, "A lot, I thought it was just a passing thing but I really do, she's beautiful."

"Go for it," the usually stern brunette said with a friendly smile.

"You think she would?" Tori asked with a grin, hiding it by biting softly on her lip.

"You've got a good enough shot," Jade shrugged, turning her head back to the maths equations glaring back at her.

"But she's straight," Tori frowned, flicking the page of illustrations.

"You don't know that for a fact, besides, she's Cat, she loves everybody and everything, you can hardly label her can you?"

"Ugh, I don't know," Tori groaned, "I like her but she's Cat, but she's beautiful but she's complicated but her voice and her talent and ugh, I don't know."

"I really can't help you anymore Vega," Jade let out a soft laugh, "You're ranting now."

"Well fine, who do you like Jade, still have a crush on that Robbie-kid?" Tori questioned, pushing her glasses to sit on her head as she dropped her chin up on her hands, watching the brunette intently.

"Oh god no," Jade shook her head, "He's really not my type."

"You used to like him," Tori protested laughing.

"I really didn't, it just got you off my case about that college guy we met in the mall," Jade reasoned, turning in the swivel chair to face the brown-eyed girl.

"Seriously?" Tori questioned, her mouth dropping open, "I really thought you liked him."

"I'm an actress Vega," Jade smirked, dramatically pushing a strand of hair over her shoulder.

"Well fine then, what is your type?" Tori asked, folding a page in the textbook and closing it, deciding that there had been enough homework done to suffice for today.

"Built, but not like extreme muscles, just healthy. Robbie was a walking twig," Jade chuckled, "Darker complexion, sporty, musically talented, I guess."

"What about Andre? Andre Harris. That guy who has one almost every music award in Hollywood for minors, he's well built, has a darker complexion, he runs track so he's definitely sporty and musically talented is a given, he's a legend," Tri suggested, running through the boys in their classes whom of which might stand a chance with Jade.

Jade shook her head, "I don't think we'd work somehow Tori, he's terrified of me, I'd rather have someone who wasn't scared of me, someone who could stand up to me and not hide in a corner every time I snap."

"You're not at all fussy are you?" Tori teased, sitting up on her knees and adjusting her legs so she was cross legged, her hands on her knees.

"Not in the slightest, you just have really bad suggestions; I need someone who would match me. Someone who is not only musical but well rounded, acts and can write, someone's who's dedicated."

"Beck. Beck's perfect, he could stand up to you, he could match your moods. You both have tattoos, you both portray the 'bad image' and he came in the other day with a t-shirt with that band you love on it. You know the really morbid one?" Tori smiled, adamant that she'd found Jade's perfect match, "He's sporty, darker complexion, he's an actor but he writes _and_ he plays guitar."

Jade rolled her eyes and leant back against the chair, smiling slightly, "I don't think he's my type either."

"How is he not your type Jade? He's perfect!" Tori exclaimed.

"I just really don't think he's my type," Jade shrugged, running a hand through her hair.

"What's wrong with him?" Tori asked with a sigh.

Jade let out a deep breath, "For one, I didn't want my clone."

"Two?" Tori pressed.

"He's exactly like every other person you've suggested already."

"No he's not, Robbie, Andre and Beck couldn't be more different," Tori protested.

"Oh take a hint Vega," Jade let out a breathy chuckle, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Tori demanded, "What is that I don't get?"

"They're just not _my_ type," Jade stressed.

"How?"

"Not gonna lie the Y chromosome probably beats all other reasons," Jade sighed, looking down at her feet.

"What?" Tori asked, completely dumbstruck and confused.

"Take. A. Hint." Jade said, looking the barely older girl in the eyes, "Robbie isn't my type. Andre isn't my type. Beck isn't my type because to be quite frank Tori, I like my type."

"You like girls?" Tori asked with a smile, looking up at the blue-eyed girl.

Jade began to clap with a smirk, "You're rather blind Vega."

"I am not." Tori said indignantly, feigning a scowl.

"Oh yes you are," Jade laughed, "So do you know of someone who would fit my type?"

"A lot of them," Tori shrugged.

"I thought you said you weren't blind?" Jade asked, standing up and moving to sit on the edge of Tori's bed.

"I'm not."

"But you can't think of anybody?" Jade said, crossing her legs.

"No, I can think of too many," Tori corrected, watching Jade curiously.

"If I told you, I have one in mind," Jade suggested, "Now let's run through this again, do you know anyone who is built, not extreme just healthy?"

"Everybody at Hollywood Arts," Tori answered, a school where everyone is looking to be famous means most of the pupils were on regulation diets, regulation workouts with personal trainers. It was Hollywood after all.

"Dark complexion?" Jade questioned, bright, playful blue eyes meeting confused but comfortable brown ones.

"Half the people at Hollywood Arts," Tori shrugged, it was California, the chances of seeing someone like Jade with an snow-white complexion was more rare than seeing a celebrity marriage lasting a lifetime.

"Sporty?" Jade asked, determined to get through the list and for Tori to realise who she was talking about.

"Again, most people at Hollywood Arts Jade," Tori reasoned, "You'll have to narrow it down more."

"Musically talented?"

"Almost all of Hollywood Arts is musically talented but only a third specialise," Tori quoted, remembering the pamphlet she'd been handed when she first joined the school.

"Think of the third that specialise, that are my age, that have a dark complexion and who is sporty?" Jade smiled, she knew for a fact that narrowed it down to Tori's senior music class which consisted of no more than forty pupils only half of which being female, only three quarters of that percentage having a dark complexion.

Tori nodded, mentally making a list of everyone who fit the criteria, a list of seven.

"Someone who is well rounded, acts, writes too?"

A list of four.

"Someone who could put up with me?"

A list of none.

"I can't think of anyone," Tori shrugged, her tone almost apologetic.

"You really are completely blind Vega," Jade laughed, leaning in to the Latina's ear, "Did you count yourself?"

Tori's mouth dropped open and she turned to look at Jade, "M-me?"

"You fit the list don't you?" Jade shrugged, standing up and finding her jacket.

"B-but...Wait, where are you going?" Tori asked, watching Jade move to the door.

"It was a fun guessing game Tori but nothing's going to come of it."

"Jade you don't know that," Tori whispered, her voice softer as she bit her bottom lip, staring up at the girl who started off the night as her 'straight' best friend and was just about to leave as the girl who confessed that she had a crush on her.

"Yes I do," Jade chuckled darkly, "I'm hardly your type Vega, you like the sweet-hearted, bubble-gum flavoured, pretty girls and you have a crush on Cat."

"So what, you're just going to leave and pretend this never happened?" Tori questioned, sitting up straight.

"You wanted to know Tori," Jade shrugged, standing at the doorway, "I told you. It's just a crush, it's easily gotten over."

"What if I wanted something to come of it?" Tori asked weakly, this was by far the most confusing way she'd ever been...asked out? Told someone had had a crush on her? What even was this?

"You don't, you're just saying that because it's me, because you don't want to see people hurt."

"Jade..." Tori frowned.

"Don't worry about me Tori, just go and ask Cat out tomorrow, okay?" Jade smiled, "You like her."

"Jade..." Tori tried to speak, only to find the pale skinned girl disappear from the doorway. She could hear the black, combat boots thud on the wooden stairs and within a heartbeat she heard the door open and shut.

-Blind-

She tugged on the bottom of the purple sweater, pulling at a loose thread as Trina drove her through the streets to school; it felt like the weight of the world was resting on her shoulders. Last night all she'd done was lie awake and think. Think about Jade. They were best friends, regardless of what Jade chose to say against the fact, Jade had seen her best and worst and vice versa for Tori. Jade had seen her date, break up hell Jade had helped her through half them and Tori in return had dealt with Jade's one break up and tried to set her up with other guys because Jade had never been one to date which sort of made sense to Tori now even though she'd still put most of Jade's singleness to her 'attitude' towards people.

Trina pulled into Hollywood Arts and Tori's heart sank, she was running out of time to make a choice.

Did she like Jade?

Well of course, but in the relationship sense or the friendship sense?

Both.

But that _really_ didn't help.

As she pushed open the big, heavy door to Hollywood Arts she scanned the corridor, isolating the one face that hadn't left her mind for the last twelve hours.

"Jade," she whispered, taking a deep breath before willing her feet to take her over to the dark dressed girl by the locker covered in a plethora of scissors.

"Jade," she said shakily, coming up behind the girl, close enough to breath in the scent that had always been Jade.

"Hey Vega," she smiled, turning around, her face completely emotionless, a cardboard cut out with no real life behind it. It was like she didn't remember anything, like last night had never happened.

"Jade," Tori repeated, changing her tone. A tone telling the blue-eyed actress that it was okay to drop the act.

"What?" Jade asked with a harsh tone, glaring at the smaller girl.

"Last night," Tori whispered.

"What about it?" Jade asked, turning to close her locker, beginning to walk away.

"Will you stop running away," Tori called from behind her, debating whether to let her go or run after her.

Watching the brunette stomp away, Tori sighed. She wasn't running away again.

She followed the brunette and grabbed her arm, halting her in her tracks beside Tori's locker.

"Jade will you listen to me?" Tori demanded, holding Jade's arm tightly.

"For you to say what?" Jade asked angrily, "We dealt with this last night; we don't need to bring it up again."

"We didn't finish talking about it Jade, you just left!" Tori exclaimed, watching Jade as she looked torn between yelling and crying.

She watched Jade take a deep breath, her chest rising and falling as her teeth gritted together.

"Tori," she whispered, fighting back whatever emotion was threatening to spill on her face.

"What if I wanted you?" Tori asked, moving her hand down Jade's arm to hold the pale hand.

"I'd say you were lying, just trying to make me feel better," Jade smiled softly, blue meeting brown.

"If I told you I wasn't?" Tori questioned, the corners of her mouth lifting into a soft smile.

Jade shook her head and take a deep breath, "Please don't make this harder Tori."

"Well tell me if this is making it harder?" Tori whispered, standing on her toes to press her lips against the lip-gloss tainted lips of the brunette.

The kiss caught Jade off guard and she took a step back to find her balance before eagerly pushing her lips back onto Tori's, neither girls minding that they were in the middle of a busy school corridor, where slowly one by one every Hollywood Arts student was turning to face them, their mouths dropped open in either shock, adoration or curiosity.

As the kiss grew longer and more passionate, they two grew breathless and Jade snaked an arm around Tori's waist before pulling away, resting her forehead on Tori's as they both stared each other down.

"Do you believe me now?" Tori asked, her voice inaudible but heard because of their close proximity.

"Mm, maybe," Jade smiled, leaning down to plant a kiss on Tori's lips again, working up the courage to move her lips on the Latina's, swiping her tongue over her top lip as she pulled on it slightly, sucking lightly before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

Tori stood on her toes and closed the gap again for a split second, "Please, please say yes."

Jade laughed and nodded once, more a shake of the brown locks with intertwined colours, more a blink of the sky blue eyes but without a doubt a promise. Without a doubt a yes.


End file.
